I Got A Weird Feeling About This
by StellaxYaoixYurixLove
Summary: What happens when Naruto realizes he has a crush on Sasuke and his long lost sister/cousin and the akatsuki are all put in the picture ? SasuNaru.Yaoi,Yuri, Lemon, Lime.
1. Prologue

My First Attempt Ate A Naruto FanFic. Or Any Fanfic for that matter XD

Sorry If It Sucks But Please Review So I Know If I Should Contunie It Or Not.

Could Some Please Explain What A BETA is.

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of Its Characters, Settings, Names, Plots, etc.**

**So Please Don't Sue Me And Just Hurry Up And Read It!**

**Warning Yaoi, Yuri Lemon, Smut, Very Foul Laguage, Drug Abuse, Rape, Bad Humor, Crack Pairings And Any Other Terrible Thing Will Appear. Please Review 3**

* * *

You know how you get that feeling that something good is gonna happen soon and but you just can't put your finger on it. Yeah, that's how I felt this morning when I went to school and saw him. Little did I know that this was going to be one of the greatest days of my life.

Now I know by now all of you are probably thinking " What The Fuck Is This Talking About?" Maybe I should start from the beginning.

So Let's Back Flash Back For A Second Ne?

* * *

"GAARA ! " I yelled from all the way down the hall pretty loudly if I do say so myself.

"Yes?" He grudged out sarcastically. He gave me his im-a-mass-murderer-and-if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead-by-now-glare. Really did he have to be such a smart ass all the damn time. Geez he no worse than Sasuke-teme. Dammit im thinking about him again. Ughh,, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Ever since that _thing_ happened. Oh gosh im thinking about it more. Ughh,, im such an idiot. Well now is not the time. You see that was a dangerous thing. Thinking. About Teme. He's such a stuck up prick who thinks he's way better than everybody. He needs to come back down to earth. Te, I doubt if he's even fucking human. He shows no emotions what so ever. All ways gotta be Mr. Smartass-Who's-Oh-So-Calm-And-Collected-And-So-Damn-Rude! Ughh,, I hate him. The way he has all the girls and a select few guys all kissing the floor he walks on. Damn him. I mean he's not that hot. Im way hotter than him. Take that Uchiha! Ha! Now what was I doing…oh yeah Gaara!

"Umm well you see umm …" His Glare intensified twenty fold. Damn why is he so intimidating?

"Spit it out already you're wasting my time !" said the mean redhead clearly getting irritated. Really he should take anger management or something.

"I was just wondering could you come over after school so we could umm… talk and hang out I guess I mean if you want too…I guess. Hey Wait a minute you're my fucking best friend why am I acting all shy around you? Sabaku,, My House After School Immediately !" I said in my sudden gain of confidence.

The bell rang suddenly in my ear shocking the hell out a me.

"I was wondering when you would grow some damn balls. Alright I'll meet you after school. But I gotta get to class. You Know How Anko-sensei is."

We both collectively had a violent shudder. And off to class we go. Or at least he goes.

Now what do I have hmmm… Oh I have geometry with Asuma-sensei. Well Looks like I will be kindly skipping that class today. Serious I hate postulates and axioms and theorems. Ughh,, what a waste of subject matter. I flip my cell out to text my other half,, Kiba

**Meet Me in The 300block Hallway Bathroom. Dnt Go To Class.**

That should do it. He Should be here in about 3minutes. Well That Gives Me Enough Time To Pee At Least. No Peeking So Just Turn Away You Naughty Readers. Thankx.

And in Kiba comes in

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

And the door successfully flies open! WoooHooo.

"So what is so urgent that you had to drag me away from my studies" said DogBreath

So naturally we stared at each other for what seemed like hours until we both burst into extreme laughter that couldn't be healthy for either of us. Yeah it was one of those inside jokes that no one gets unless your that person. To me it was typical behavior between me and him. We have been best friends since the first grade until we met Gaara in the fourth then we became a trio up until middle school. Then we added the whole gang. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Haku, Sai, and I guess in some twisted weird way Sasuke. By no means does this mean that I don't hate him its just we've always had this rivalry between us that made us friends I guess. I still hate him though. Even if he is very hot. Omg im thinking bout him again. But yeah that's our little clique I guess.

"I keep having thoughts about _him_." I wave my arms around to make my point. I mean this is getting ridiculous one minute I hate the bastard next minute he says something to me and im blushing madly like a girl. Gees this way getting annoying.

"Dude I think you what im thinking" Kiba Said grinningmadly.

Oh hell no I will not accept that. Anything but that.

"Dude you like him" kiba said laughing like a mad man.

"SHUT UP !"I yelled. And I blushed. I think I turned red as a tomato because I knew true. I,, Naruto Uzumaki,, Had a crush On Sasuke Uchiha. I mean I already knew I was bisexual and that I was attracted to males and females. But_ HIM._ Ughh,, Why Him. Just when my day couldn't get any more confusing. Wow. I Can't believe this. But I knew one thing for sure. I had one hell of a story to tell Gaara when I get home.

* * *

"Okay everybody listen up im only gonna say this once…"

Pfft. As if anyone was listening. I mean come who actually cares about school or class or psychology or sociology or whatever the hell this class is. Not me. Seriously how did I get in here.

"We are going on a class field trip and everyone will be assigned into groups of five. Each group is going to have a different project on a different subject that will have something to do with the field trip. You will all have to do certain tasks. Once you are assigned to your group I will give you your specific project and instructions..."

Blah. Blah. Blah. Seriously no one cares so shut up already.

"And the last group will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba."

A group of disconnected mumbles and grunts and sighs erupted from the group.

Yeah yeah yeah. Wait A Minute W H A T! it finally hit me.

" Oh Hell No I am _**N.O.T.**_ Working with Sasuke-teme!" I all but screamed out of rage. I will not stand for this.

" Uzumaki my group assignment are **F I N A L** !**" **said Iruka-sensei with that argue-with-me-and-you-will-pay-severely-look in his eyes. Really scary much gosh. I mean whoever is up there could you make my life any worse. First I figure out that I like the bastard now I have to work with him. This must be very amusing to know that I am NOT a very happy camper right now. I mean why now? Ughh,, this is so damn frustrating.

"This project is 75% of your grades this term. Don't do it and you will fail. Is That Clear?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." was mumbled from a bunch of random disgruntled kids.

"Thank You Dismissed"

And there goes that bell again. I so hate school. But at least it's finally over and..

Ompphf was all that was heard.

"Watch where you're going dobe!" That's all that's heard from the famous Uchiha. Then he stormed away. I mean really he bumped into. Ughh,, I know one thing for Sure.

This was going to be a long ass term.

* * *

**So What You Think.**

**So I Continue It Or Not.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Old Faces Unfamiliar Feelings Confusion

Second Chapter Already!

Winter Break so ima update every day.

I Love This Chapter because my Naruto self appears.

Read and Review.

**Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

**Warning Lemon and Smut Well Sort of and Suggestive Incest. And Very Bad Language.**

* * *

Old Faces+ Unfamiliar Feelings=

**C O N F U S I O N!**

TheeOriginalStellaWang: Naru man you have to tell Sasuke bastard how you feel.

RamenRulesBelieveIt: No I Don't have to. I don't want to either. I hate him.

TheeOriginalStellaWang: Well either you do it or I will because by the way sometime this week im transferring into Konoha High School. So Yeah. Don't tell Gaara because you know he will freak but feel free to tell kiba I could care less if he knows.

RamenRulesBelieveIt: Ok,, whatever. Gaara's Here now so ill IM You later bye.

And I shut down the computer.

Let Me explain. Stella-chan Is my filthy rich drop dead gorgeous head turning half sister/cousin.(My father had sex with both my mother and aunt and had kids by both. Fucking Shitty ass hoe of a father.) And it doesn't help that she completely looks the part too. I mean she has my same sun-kissed tan skin color, perfect long orange blonde hair, kiwi lime green eyes with a hint of cerulean and huge Tsunade boobs(I mean that is her mother) 5ft 8 with perfect slim long legs, she has the whole hour glass figure thing going for her. Doesn't help that she's also a model. I mean she defines the word G O R G E O U S. And worst of all she's smart and nice. Ughh,, Perfect much. Anyway she's moving back here from the U.S. Stella used to live out here and go to school with me, Gaara, and Kiba. Back when Gaara was still sweet and innocent (yeah right who are we kidding, but im serious he used to be a teddy bear) he used to have a huge crush on Stella. It absolutely crushed him when Stella first moved away and that's when Gaara started becoming well Gaara ish. Mean, Easily irritated, Crazy, Insane, Murderer ish. Yeah all that good stuff. How would you feel if your crush and the girl of your dreams that you had your first kiss with(that's a story for another day) just disappeared for a long ass time. Really I don't blame him for his reactions either. But yeah anyway the hard part about all this is how am I gonna keep her away from all the perverts. For someone so developed im surprised she's still a virgin. Well technically still one but hey that's not my story to tell. That's hers. Only reason I know is because she vents to me since im her favorite cousin and all. Anyway I think that's Gaara pulling up in the drive way.

"Naruto Gaara's here" yelled aunt Tsunade who is surprisingly sober. I wonder how long that lasts. Hmmm.

"Hey Gaara come in" I say trying to be the oh so perfect hostess. Tch as if. And after a mumbled group of words sounding something like stupid sisters and their stupid boyfriends he walks right in the door not even bothering to greet Tsunade. Rude is an understatement when describing Gaara in his fuck-the-world-hope-you-all-rot-in-hell- type mood. Swear he goes through more mood swings than drunken Tsunade during her _'Time of the Month'._ And really that's a lot of mood swings. Serious that can't be healthy. So he just walks right in the living room and commences sulking. I don't dare to ask what's wrong. Nonono. That only results in more anger and a new target. Me. So I just keep my mouth shut until he says those magic words.

"Now what do want me here for"

Ahh right on time. Really can he be any more predictable. And cue rant.

" Oh my gosh im freaking out I can't take this anymore. I just figured out today that I like the bastard and now I have to work on this new project with and it's oh so nerve racking. And he just bumps into today like im not even worth apologizing to. Really can he be more of a bastard. Really Gaara even you aren't that bad. This is so frustrating. How am I supposed to work with him if every time he looks at me I blush slightly. Ughh,, he makes me feel like such a girl. I can't take this anymore. Im going to kill him Gaara. Im going to kill him if all this doesn't kill me. Ughh,, are You even listening to me!" wow that felt better to let out.

"Naruto" he looked up at me with irritation written all over his face.

"What ?"

"Shut up and breathe"

"but-" he cut me off

"I said SHUT UP" and I did. Not because he told me to only because I was lacking serious oxygen and suffering from rant overload. Who knew I could say so much in one go without once mentioning ramen. Wow this is such an interesting accomplishment if I do say so myself.

" You need to take your mind off of him and calm the fuck down. This is high school. It's not that serious." I guess he's right. Who knew Gaara could give such great advice.

" But how ?" really how. Is that even possible to do? I mean come on. I think about the Teme day in and day out. I Even fucking have wet dreams about him now. Ughh this is so fucked up… And why is Gaara so fucking close to my face. Like I can feel him breathing.

"This is how." He breathed out before he did the most unpredictable thing.

He kissed me.

Sabaku Gaara kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

We were kissing each other.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and another around my neck and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip asking for an entrance. And who was I to not give in and give him what he wanted. God he felt so good. I felt my knees weakening as he gave my tongue a oh so seductive lick before exploring my whole mouth. A badly lost battle with myself let a moan escape as his hands started to move up my shirt continuing to explore me even more. So after pulling apart for desperately needed air. I breathed out a mumbled bedroom and before we knew it we were at it again on my bed with shirts and pants already removed. He straddled me in his lap while tugged at me boxers before whispering the words "take them off" then he continued licking and nibbling on my ear. Let me get this straight. By no means is Gaara a virgin or patient either for that matter. He was a fucking master of sex and master in bed. Trust me ask anyone who is brave enough to get close to him. He drives you fucking insane to the point your in suicidal pleasure. Man we haven't done this in such a long time and we were both I need of a frustration release. Damn he was an animal. Back to Gaara.

"Lube" I whispered back before getting up to take of my boxers. He gave me a faint nod as I reached in draw and pulled out that trusty bottle of lube that we used almost every time he was here. He took that time to slip his off and released that hard on that was under those boxers. I couldn't help but stare at my well endowed best friend and already dreaming about the pain and pleasure I was about to get. I tossed him the bottle before he just tossed of the side bed without a care.

"Gaara what the hell are you thinking" seriously he can't be thinking he's going to fuck without lube.

"I want to take you hard and raw this time like an animal" he said his voice husky and dark. He looked at me with his lust filled eyes before saying. " Get on all fours and spread your legs apart." And I did of course. And I squeezed my eyes tight and clenched the bed covers real hard already awaiting the pain that was bound to come. He got up on bed and asked me to spread my legs wider. Im pretty flexible so I spread almost apart into a complete split. He hovered over top of me and positioned himself right in front of my entrance. He entered in slow trying to ease the pain. But as soon as he heard no complaints from me he started moving incredibly fast like this was the last time he would be ever to have sex another day in his life. Needless to say everyone within a block radius could hear me screaming and moan "Gaara Gaara" or "harder, faster, yes, yes, oh shit im going to cum.". To say I was in heaven was an understatement. You would think as much as we do this that I would be used to it. Tch never in a million years would I get used to this. Each fucking time he gets better and better. Finally he came inside of me before he pulled out of me and we both collapsed on the bed beside each other.

"Shower ?" I asked him he nodded and we both got up and showered together in silence. Like there is anything to say after all of that just happened.

* * *

"Alright Class today we have a new student." Every head popped up with anticipation except me and Kiba of course. We already knew who it was. So Instead we decided to have all eyes on Gaara because boy was he in for a surprise.

" Her name is Stella and she just moved here from the U.S. So please be nice?"

And in she walked. And every mouth in the class dropped with drool. Even Uchiha was wide eyed for a second. She looked stunning to say at the least. I mean she was decked out in a black Jason Wu mini dress with gray Marc by Marc Jacobs long sleeved cardigan with new black stiletto pumps that were like what 4inches tall. Her hair was simple long bang that covered her forehead(you would never know that she had one that was huge) and spiral Shirley temple curls at the bottom. She had four pearl necklaces on and a huge daisy ring on her finger oh and how can I forget that huge stripped black and gray Minnie mouse bow on her head. Her makeup was simple, red lipstick with black eyeliner on making that whole butterfly line giving her that whole Korean look. Really I should be a fashion announcer.

She walked and all eyes followed her and they all gasped when she walked up to Gaara did the unthinkable.

" Hi Gaara it's been a long time hasn't it. I've missed you so much." Then she did something to make almost everyone one faint. She hugged him. And kissed him on the cheek.

And he blushed.

Sabaku Gaara Blushed.

The world can end now.

"Okay Okay. Class back to work. Please stop drooling and gawking now. She'll be here for the rest of the term"

Was the class listening? No

Were They still gawking? Yes.

Was she blindly ignoring all the attention and steadily talking to Gaara, Me, and Kiba? Of Course.

Just then the door busts wide open and Tsunade and Shizune snatch me and Stella up before we could even protest then shouting over her shoulder " Be back in a few" before turning around to us.

" Yes Mom?" Stella said with the sarcasm written all over her face.

" Jiraiya's Back" and with that all we saw was the ceiling before we both fainted.

* * *

"YOU SAID WHAT NOW!" I all but screamed to the entire world.

"He's back from his trip" she said clearly as astonished as we where.

You see Jiraiya was My Uncle, Stella's Stepfather, Tsunade's Husband, and last but not least the biggest pervert in the universe. He was a wealthy author and all but recently he was following a group of kidnappers and rapists called the Akatsuki. For some reason they kidnap the world's most wealthiest kids and raped them and force the females to have children or the males to impregnate one of the own members and use the children to weasel money out of the families. No one knows who exactly the members are but what we do know is that for some reason me, Stella, and Gaara are just a few of their targets. So Jiraiya personally went out to research them for our (mainly Stella's Ughh!) safety. Because the last thing you want is for your gorgeous model daughter to be pregnant and lose her credibility now would you. I mean I could model too you know. Im so not jealous of her. Yeah right. Who am I kidding she's perfect. She's better than the Uchiha. Way hotter. If She wasn't my half sister/cousin I would so fuck that. But I have tried modeling before. Don't get me wrong im hella good, just a lil too clumsy for the runway. But I do sometimes do photo shoots with her. We could be twins if it wasn't for the hair and obvious eye differences. Other than that we are the same. Take away the gigantic boobs and nice hips and perfect ass. Damn my half sister/cousin is sexy. If only I was against incest. Anyway back to reality.

" So that means we have to go back in hiding again" she said with that oh joy expression on her face.

I Rolled my eyes. Not again. Ughh,, I Hate this.

" No not this time actually we are hoping to draw them out to catch them. So yeah stay as public as possible and tell Gaara to watch his back too. Better yet I want Gaara and you guys to stay together almost at all times! Am I Clear!" Tsunade ranted on about.

" Yes Tsunade" both of us chorused in together.

Man This Is Gonna Be A Long Year.

* * *

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Review,

Please. Idk If I Wanna Continue Or Not.

So Press That Very Pretty button and Give Me Your Thoughts.


	3. Arrogant Bastards,One Innocent Stella?

Man I am on a role with these updates. This Chapter was a bitch and a half to write.

Warning Near Death Experiences and Very Foul Language.

Previous Disclaimers Apply.

Its about 3am and i can't spell anymore so off.

* * *

**Arrogant Bastards And One Innocent **_**Stella?**_

" Hey Sexy Your New Here Right" said Sai in some sick attempt to sweet talk my half sister/cousin. Really do these guys think she's that stupid or are they too blind to catch the hint. For starters Stella is very intelligent. Her IQ Probably rivaling Shikamaru's. Secondly if they think that I wasn't going to tell my half sister on how the game was played around here then they are sadly mistaken. Thirdly my sister was like Lady Gaga, always had on a poker face and she was a player and heart breaker herself. She Knew The game like a Teen Vogue Magazine so a cheap line like that could never buy her. And Lastly she's madly in love with Gaara( for whatever reason I don't understand) and they havebeeninseparable since she got here. But let's see how she plays this one out and observe the master at work.

" Well that's obvious seeing you don't see a Gorgeous face like mine every day now do we?" Conceited much.

" Well not at all. Your beautiful and smart and sassy. Sai likes" Ewww. Now that's just nasty I don't know if I should gag or laugh at his stupidity. So I chuckled under my breathe so no one could hear me.

"Well Stella doesn't like. Creepy perverts like you are what tempt me to get home schooled or go to private all girls school. So please get out of my presence. Dismissed." And with that she turned and walked away. Hahahaha. Man my sister/cousin was hilarious. I naturally followed behind her with that all knowing smirk on my face. Sai glared at us from behind pondering whether or not to follow but when he saw Gaara come around that corner and immediately slide his arm around Stella's waist he thought twice and turned around in the other direction. Now that is a sight you don't see every day.

Gaara smiling with a model on his arm. That was just out of this universe. Cue alien take over.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at them as they passed by mumbling and whispering about them. But do they care? Most definitely NOT. I grinned at that. Maybe when I get a boyfriend we could walk down the hallway. Yeah Cuddled up in Sasuke-teme's arms or holding hands that would be…. WRONG. Wrong Wrong W R O N G! I seriously need to stop thinking about him like that. Really he's a bastard.

Right On Time The Bell rings and we are off to Iruka-sensei's class. Oh great.

I wonder where Kiba Has Gone off too. Oh There He Is with Omfg _Neji._

_Kiba_ Is Talking To _Neji._ And _Neji_ Is Blushing As _Kiba_ Caresses His Cheek. Oh Hell No.

_**Kiba's**_ Got A Love Life Before I Did.

So Unfair!

* * *

"Okay Everyone Break Of Into your groups and Stella-chan I Want You In the Group With Temari, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura. You Will be the only group of six. Now Everyone get to work. I will come around and give you your direction. Is That Clear?"

" Yes Iruka-sensei."

I gave Kiba A Quick All-Knownig Look.

He Blushed.

Ha Naruto wins this round.

The sound of rustling papers and desks and chairs was all that was heard next. Stella gave Gaara a quick kiss( PDA is nasty people! Seriously everyone is getting some but M E !) before moving with her group. She had already met Temari (seeing that she's Gaara sister and will try to kill anyone who tries to hurt her little brother) and she met TenTen years back when she had lived in Hong Kong( I knew TenTen was Chinese). Apparently her and Ino hit it off in family and consumer science and cosmetics class(I didn't even know we had those) and her and Hinata became instant friends in photography/modeling( and I thought Hinata was too shy for that). That only left Sakura who Stella didn't particularly like because of the stories I've told her. Well this is certainly going to be interesting.

Back to our group.

"Dobe are you even paying attention?" said a certain bastard whose name I shall not utter even in my mind. Yeah right.

"Ano What were you saying again?" really I knew what he said I just did this to piss him off even more.

And there goes that twitching vein that tells me that my mission was accomplished. Ha tack that on to the scoreboard Uchiha.

"I was saying how we all need a place to study at so I was suggesting we all go to your house after school today since Tsunade won't give a damn anyway"

" True Alright study at my place after school since Sasuke-teme says so and whatever he says goes and-"

S L A M.

And all eyes were on Stella and Sakura Now.

" That's it I can't work with this pink haired bitch anymore Fuck this class and her ugly billboard forehead ass !" She yelled. Uh Oh. Stella almost never loses her cool. And when she does its very deadly. She's Worst than Tsunade when she's angry. This could get ugly.

" No one asked for you to come here anyway. Why don't you take your snotty high maintenance ass back to the U.S." Sakura replied. That Was A Bad Idea.

" Stella calm down it's not that serious. Just let it go." Kiba said trying to damage control before it was too late. I mean Sakura was tough and all but Stella used to fucking do mixed martial arts. And she was seriously starting to lose it.

" No what did that motherfucking shitty pink haired Uchiha-teme ass kissing whore say to me because I haven't had a chance to fight since they banned me from the arena and I started modeling." And there it was. The family trait. Her eyes turned slitted like a fox. And she had like menacing smirk on her face that she obviously picked up from Gaara. What the hell has he been teaching her.

" Girls I will not tolerate that type of language in here."

" No its cool Iruka-sensei obviously she needs to learn that this is Japan and that she needs to learn who she's messing with" Sakura said cockily before she pushed Stella. And that did it.

Before you could even blink B A M!

Stella's fist connected with Sakura's nose and before the shock wore off several more punches flew Sakura's way before she could even react. So Sakura grabbed a fist full of Stella's hair( Bitch move. Such a bitch move seriously who pulls hair) and started desperately trying to get a good hit in before

B O O M!

Sakura was on the floor trying to cover herself up while Stella was thoroughly stomping her ass out.

" Didn't I tell-stomp- Your-stomp- Bitch ass-stomp- Don't Fucking Mess With Me-stomp-stomp-stomp-. I Will fucking -stomp- kill you." Then she grabbed Sakura's hair and picked her back up before saying " I Ain't Finished With Your Ass Yet!" before she started 3piecing Sakura while Sakura finally getting a hold of herself and manages to get like three hits in desperately trying grab something so she does the worst thing she could do. She breaks one of her pearl necklaces. Every one paused to see what will happen next. Oh the anticipation was killing me.

Stella was livid now. She started slamming Sakura's head against the desk getting a whole lot of blood everywhere. Now one question Why wasn't any one trying to break up this fight. Seriously this is getting out of hand. I Mean watching someone get there ass handed to but one thing but if someone doesn't stop Stella soon Sakura could really die.

As If On Cue Again Gaara Pulls Stella Away. Cue Drama.

"Get Off Me Get The Fuck Off Of Me!" Stella said all while kicking and struggling to get out of her boyfriend's death grip.

" No" Gaara said in his don't-argue-with-me-this-is-final tone. Uh Oh.

" Fine. But You Better Get That Bitch Out Of Here Before She Dies For Real!" she said with that menacing grin on her face. She almost murdered Sakura and she didn't give a damn in the world. Typical Crazy Stella. Oh I forgot to tell you. She's medicated bipolar. Ha,, no wonder her and Gaara are perfect for each other.

Then she started laughing like blood-curling-make- you-wanna-run-away-quickly laughing. Oh gosh not this again. Only seen her like this once when the Akatsuki tried to kidnap us the first time and let me tell you that did not end up very pretty. It was so bad they had to lock her up in stray jacket because they thought she might kill everyone else in sight. Those eyes. Whenever one of us gets them it's not good. We go on rampages and need to be sedated immediately. Well at least back then. At least now we both are a little more controlled.

Next thing you know we here an ambulance siren coming toward the school. Damn is all I can say.

" Shit. They gonna try and lock me up in that institution again. NaruNaru cover for me. Gaara I need you to drive me away. Kiba I need you to help clean up the mess and get rid of the evidence and Uchiha-teme call you brother and explain that I will be laying low for a few days and that he needs to meet me at the usual place. And if anyone in here snitches you will die. Understood." Fearfully nods came from almost everyone while a shock glare came from Sasuke-bastard and a questioning look from me and Kiba.

She gave us that I will explain it all later glance before rushing off with Gaara. We nodded.

Wow so much for projects.

* * *

The next couple of days went by in a blur. I hadn't seen or heard from Stella or Gaara( Bonnie and Clyde was more like it) these past couple of days so I'm guessing they were still on the run. But for some reason me and the bastard have become sort of closer. But I can't help but blush when he sends me those I'm-undressing-you-with-my-mind looks. Seriously does everyone think im oblivious and dumb. Ha as if. I mean everyone knows that Sasuke-teme is gay and that I have the most fuckable ass in the school but you don't have to stare really.

" Hey dobe." Wait a minute is the Uchiha actually smirking and talking to me willingly. Why Yes He Is.

" Yes Teme?" I said in my most innocent voice making my eyes look totally chibi.

"You Wanna Study At Your Place or My Place Today."

" My Place. Its Less Suspicious and I still got to lay low sort of till Stella and Gaara come back."

" Good then it's a date" he said with an arrogant smirk on his face before he turned and walked away.

A D A T E!

Uchiha just said it's a date with me.

Oh Im Going To Die.

Literally.

I Wonder How Good He is In Bed?

* * *

" Bastard you want anything to eat" I said with the most sarcasm one could give.

" Dobe im not hungry just get me a water" he said in his normal emo tone or well as normal as he can get.

" Fine we need a break anyway we've been at it for hours." Minds out of the gutter people minds out of the gutter. Shit I Wish We were doing that. What we were doing was studying. See our project was very odd. We had to study how humans and how they chose not to react in certain situations and keep their feelings hidden from each other. Sound familiar huh. This project is kind of suspicious don't you think. Aha here it is. A bottle of water.

Now all I gotta do is-

Knock Knock Knock.

"Open The Door Naruto Its Me, Stella and Gaara."

So I opened it only to see a not so glamorous Stella and a disgruntled Gaara.

"Boy My Little Kitsune Do We have a story to tell you!"

* * *

Man I Must Be Pretty Evil For That. But Ive Personally Watched One Of Those In Class. Yeah Very Dangerous Indeed.

Review, Review,Review, Review, Review.

I Will Only Continue This Story If You Review.

And Excuse My Grammatical Issues. Its 4am and this shouldn't be healthy for me to write like this at odd hours in the morning so please review and make my suffering worth while. And Seriously What Is A Beta!

For Future References.

Kitsune and NaruNaru are Stella's Nicknames for Naruto.

Panda-kun Is Gaara and Wolf Face Is Kiba.

And Chicken Shit is Sasuke!


	4. Hey Its WTF Day!

**These** Chapters are gradually getting longer.

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Except for Stella i do have Full ownership over Stella Wang and Scarlett.**

And I Do Not Have Full Ownership Over This Story Anymore.

This Chapter And The Rest Of The Story Will And Is A Collaboration With **TNT666.**

She helped me write this and i thank her for that

Onward to the story

**Warning Stripping, Cheating Gaaras and one Oblivious Stella. And A Horny Sasuke.**

**Flashbacks and Drinking.**

**And of course Yaoi and Hints of Yuri. Seriously drunk and OOCness!**

**And VERY FOUL Language.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey It's What The Fuck Day!**

"So Let Me Get This Straight, You Guys Are Working With Itachi and Kisame, Who I Might Add Are In The Akatsuki, And In Return We All Get Them Off Our Backs" I said in shock and disbelief.

A collective nod came from Bonnie and Clyde (Stella and Gaara) and a very annoyed look came from Sasuke-teme.

Lets Recap.

Me and Sasuke were studying together (well he was studying the books while I studied his body quite thoroughly) when Fox Face here started knocking on the door and I opened it only to see her not looking to well with a disgruntled Gaara. So I let her in and let her explain to me and teme here what happened. It went something like this.

As soon as foxtrot here left the school her and Gaara met up with Itachi and Kisame at this coffee shop and they made some type of agreement.( More like Gaara worked his sex magic and gave a hell of a blowjob in the back alley and Stella paid a respectable amount of money. Low very low.) Well apparently the Akatsuki is starting to make its move and now they are starting to come out the dark and since Itachi and Kisame are secretly on our side now they are stalling them so they don't come after us till all the Heiresses are kidnapped first then once all that is settled then we will have the final confrontation and stop them once and for all. Really we are going up against a load of psychotic serial killers and terrorists and rapists. No problem right?

" Shit this is way too damn much I need a drink" I said holding my head.

" Vodka and Sake any one" Stella said getting some out of Tsunade's secret stash. (she's going to kill us later.)

"Hey why don't we call the whole crew and wasted" I said being sarcastic.

"That's a Great Idea My Little Kitsune."

And before we knew it the whole crew was here in a flash.

* * *

"..... damn" I said the headache of earlier completely forgotten. This headache was much, much worse. I was being used as a bartender! Unfair...... this is my house............my headache in the afternoon or morning or wait is it night yet Idk..........and my weird mind rant..  
"KITSUNE I need more to drink.." Uh Oh. Stella's tapping into her Tsunade side again. If someone doesn't get her sake soon this could get very ugly.

"KITSUNE I really need more to drink.."

"KITSUNE. I have the strange feeling that I am missing something.."

"KITSUNE Oh... I know what I forgot."

"Naruto.." I think I should run now…

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!"

Stella just broke her shot glass! Oh yah im outa here. With that I ran back to my room and closed the door. When Stella's pissed, AND drunk, well, im screwed.

"Hn" karma hates me today.

"..." Wow my vocabulary is worse than Sasuke-teme's.

"..you bring glasses?" what is he talking about now? I could really don't care, im just trying not to jump on to him right now..

**Wtf !**

Why is He in my room anyway… and why is he shirtless with his pants unbuttoned in that oh so sexy way that I can't help but drool and stare and-

"DOBE !"

"whayawat" oh, even to myself I sound like an idiot..

"NARUTO" I got to stop staring at him.

" what." yah! for words! I am good!

" Come Closer dobe" huh I so was not expecting that.

" What is it Sasuke-teme" I said oh so sweetly with that cute adorable look on my face.

" Kiss Me"

"Nani Sssasuke-teme are yyy-you drunk?" I Said Eyes Bout as wide as the can get. Really he couldn't be seriously asking me---

Then He did it.

He kissed me.

Uchiha Sasuke kissed Uzumaki Naruto.

**WTF!**

So of course I kissed him back.

Man who knew someone so cold could taste so good and warm.

Amazing.

Like I must be dreaming.

**C R A S H !**

And the kiss ended violently at that sound which can only mean-

" Where is my sake!" Stella yelled loud enough for the whole universe to hear her.

Yeah just as I thought. Stella is starting to soberize.

Both Me and Sasuke blushed ferociously.

" Ano, Sasuke I think we should return downstairs before Stella breaks something else" and I got up shyly and walked away but suddenly felt a hand on shoulder and turn around only to be blushing more madly to see Sasuke right in my face close enough to feel his breathe.

Then he whispered what might have been the most magical words of the century.

"Dobe, I'm not drunk" and then he gave me a quick peck before walking out of the room. I just stood there dumfounded until he yelled a " Are you coming or not dobe" and I nodded dumbly and followed

* * *

Back at the homestead what we saw was far from normal.

Kiba and Neji were engrossed in a very intense make out session(so much for taking things slow) Shikamaru and Temari were openly flirting(hmmm I always thought she was too 'troublesome' for him), Ino and Tenten were arguing over a pomegranate martini (seriously stupid), Hinata and Kankuro were surprisingly in a having a pretty neat conversation(wow. Didn't expect that one), Lee was of in the corner talking to Shino and Chouji while he ate(of course) , Sai was busing getting the shit beat out of him by Gaara for touching Stella's boobs (well that one is actually normal), while Haku was busy being Mr. Bartender and OMFG Flirting With Stella! Now that was downright out of this world. Everyone knew that Stella was Gaara's even still he was openly flirting with her. That's just inhuman. But Stella, no don't get my sister wrong she does NOT cheat. But why? Hmmm I will just have to investigate that one later.

" Okay everybody it's party time to blast the music WoooHooo." Said Stella blasting the plugging in her iPod to the surround sound system after moving the crew downstairs in the rec room(did I forget to tell you that we were rich) and immediately one of her fave songs, StarStrukk Remix By 3Oh!3 ft. Katy Perry( oh she's such a sex god) and immediately dragged me to the dance floor. Of course me and Stella just had to be life of the party but I just wasn't feeling this song so she touched the remote and immediately started playing my favorite song Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus and immediately everyone was on the dance floor dancing. Of course me and Stella were dancing with each drawing everyone's eyes to use. Really I mean Stella was a pretty good club dancer but I was the master in this category( Ha take that Stella).

But of course she must always be the center of attention. So after my second favorite song, Tik Tok by Ke$ha went off she decided she wanted to make things a bit more interesting ne?

" All right we ALL are going to play a lil game. Every person must play. First we are going to start by spinning the bottle. When you spend the bottle whoever the bottle lands on you have to give them a lap dance/strip show. But if you land on someone whose been picked twice you already all have to go to second base with them which includes making out with them. If you spin and the bottle spins for longer than 25 seconds you have to have 3shots of vodka and sake mixed together before you do anything. And each time someone lands on you, you must take of one item of clothing. The one who's the least wasted and most clothed wins? Any questions."

No one dared to try to object. I know I wasn't. This is my chance to seduce Sasuke-teme.

" Alright who wants to go first" Stella said proudly.

"Hmmm no takers so I guess I will just choose. How about Ino Why don't you start us off." She said with that evil grin on her face.

Ino gulped. But she did as she was told.

She spun the bottle and landed on Shino. Luckily it only spun for 20 seconds.

Stella turned on the stereo and immediately Love Game By Lady Gaga.

Ino Started sliding down the poll and snaking her body around effectively seducing all the men and women in the room. She's not as bad as I thought she would be. Nothing compared to Me or Stella or even Gaara for that matter though. She took of her shirt and danced along hands roaming over his naked chest(he had to take his shirt off too) and they kept it up till the song went off. Nicely done.

Next person to spin was Stella of course. She spun the bottle real hard and after 2minutes straight the bottle finally landed on guess who? None other than Sasuke-teme. She gave me that evil smirk before she drunk her three shots of poison before she turned on the stereo and the worst song possible came on. Sex Therapy By Robin Thicke. Like This Looked Like a live strip show.

First she started by slow dance and stepping backwards towards the pole. Then she grabbed a chair and pushed him in the chair and began grinding right above his erection making him hard immediately( all he had on was boxers since his shirt was long gone) then she started sliding down that pole like a pro spinning around slow and seductively before slipping her dress off. Now she was only in her bra and boyshorts and 5inch stripper heels (seriously how does Gaara live without fucking that!) and was effectively making Sai, Kiba and Lee masturbate watching this master of teasing and seduction. Then she crawled up from the floor onto his lap straddling herself in his lap hands rubbing all over his chest and began moaning and purring in his ear. The Uchiha actually moaned at this. Then she opened her legs into split in his face giving him a slight view of that beautiful wet virgin pussy and slid down his legs and got behind his chair and purred in his ear one last time before she walked off and kissed a fuming Gaara to calm him down.

" Who thinks they can top that? Huh any takers?" She said cockily looking straight at me.

"How about you my little Kitsune think you can do better than that?" she said smack in my face. Oh hell no if she wanted a challenge I will give her a run for her money.

" Of course I can." I gulped. That was going to be hard to surpass but I can do it. I hope.

So I spun that bottle and got lucky because it landed on Gaara and this was going to be really easy. Since it spun for 27 seconds I drunk my poison and led Gaara towards that faithful pole and waited for Stella to chose a good song. And She Did.

She chose Gaara's Favorite Song. Love Like Honey by Pretty Ricky. Didn't I tell you everything about him screamed Sex.

So I started. I started with a simple but sexy pole dance effectively removing everything but my boxers and saw as Uchiha's eyes admire my nice lil body. But it was time to turn up the heat so I Ciara-walked over to Gaara's chair and pulled him up and began unbuttoning his pants with my teeth and dropped his pants then slid up those strong legs and picked up a belt a gave it to him and wrapped my right leg around his neck( told you I was flexible) while I was still snaking my body and moaned his name and whispered "Beat me Gaara baby" in his ear huskily. and he complied and bent my very fuckable ass over and started beating me till I cried out and dropped into a very sexy split. Take that Stella.

Once that was over everyone was extremely horny and either was beating off or fingering themselves.

" I think we all know who won this round" I said proudly.

And the next feel turns went by in a blur. Temari seduced Hinata. Lee went to second base with Kiba(Ewww), Gaara and Neji snuck off upstairs to have some very hot sex( Stella is way too drunk to care), Tenten and Chouji were making out, Shikamaru definitely surprised everyone by stripping for Ino, Sai Kankuro and Shino Were Making A Porno Together, While Stella was getting ate out By Uchiha ( Man Stealing Hoe of a sister, sike naw she's very wasted she can't even stand up so I forgive her as long as they don't go all the way and she loses her virginity to him. ), And Haku was giving me a very good blowjob.

All in All this party was a hit.

* * *

Gaara's Pov.

"Forget about that girl for right now. She obviously isn't pleasing you like a man like you should be. Making you wait like this. Ughh,, Pathetic. So why don't you let me please you Big Daddy Gaara. I could do it very well" said Neji effectively seducing Gaara. With youse last words all thoughts of 'no' were out the window, and in record time i could feel Neji's hands all over my body, making him and me feel better than he ever had. Damn even naruto couldnt do this to him he was suppose to be top damnit! with that gaara flipped neji and himself over effectively switching their positions.

"you want to play?" Neji growld his voice husky, all i could do was nod and give him my best look, every one had always said i had bedroom eyes now i was finaly putting them to use. with a growl neji kissed my neck effectively making me forget anything except him, and how damn annoying the buton on his jeans was, i decided that to hell with it, it is always good to try new things and this was definetly new.( Stella please forgive me later) I moaned and gave neji just what he wanted.

" Fuck me."

* * *

Sasuke's POV.

Man this girl is hot. Really. Even though I like Naruto(yes I said it I admitted it) I couldn't help myself. So now im on the floor(Uchiha pride be damned) Eating her out. Really how did I get this horny.

"Ummm Ahhh-moan- Itachi!" Stella cried out coming violently. I quickly slurped up her delicious juices then gave her my most effective death glare to show her how pissed off I was.

She had just screamed out Itachi's name.

Itachi.

My aniki Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha.

My fucking sex crazed brother's name.

"Im so sorry you got to let me explain" she said.

" Go ahead explain away." That was a huge ass blow to my ego.

"okay but you have to promise to not tell Gaara." She said almost pleading. Whatever it was it couldn't be that bad. Could it? I mean I was wondering why she looked so familiar and why she knew Itachi.

" I promise" I was real interested in this story.

" Okay back when the first time we were captured by the Akatsuki, around when we all were seven, I had a first appearance as a model and Tsunade decided to bring Naruto-nii and Gaara-kun all the major corporations had representatives, including-"

" Uchiha Corp. I remember it now."I said memories flooding back in my head like a dam had just busted in my head.

" My parents had sent Itachi and me and Haku to go watch the fashion show to see what models would be fit to be our new spokesperson for the New Clothing Line my cousin had started. It was Sharingan by Shishu Uchiha. I remember and Kisame telling me and Haku to stay in the back of this van with some strange creepy guy and that's when he…"

I gulped. " He tried to rr-rape me and Haku. He had pale skin and reminded me of a snake" I shuddered at the memory trying to erase it from my head. My head starting pounding as I relived that night in my had. The night that gave my nightmares I will never be free from.

"Orochimaru." Stella spat his name out like it was the scum of the earth. The demonic look in her eyes told me she hated him with a passion.

" He did the same thing to Naruto on that very night. You probably don't remember because they drugged you so you wouldn't be able to snitch. Me and Haku were just talking about it earlier. He remembers the whole thing. That bastard Orochimaru. But anyway let me tell you about Itachi. This was also Itachi's first mission with the Akatsuki. He had to successfully kidnap one of the Namikaze Heirs to prove his loyalty and it just so happen that he hit the jackpot because the Sabaku heir was right there sitting beside one of them so-"

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella's POV.

" _And Now Coming down the stage is our youngest model of the night Little Miss Stella Wang…._

_She's sporting a Gucci All white princess gown with mini Stiletto pumps come one everybody let's give her some love" _

_Multiple applause erupted from the crowd._

_I was excited and nervous as hell. I went in the back to me dressing room and as soon as I walked in some strange man was waiting for me on the couch._

" _Ano sir I don't think you're supposed to be in here" I said a lil confused. He looked very creepy. He had this blue-ish pale skin color and cut marks on his cheek that made him look like a shark._

"_Your Stella Wang Right" he said reaching inside his strange cloak looking for something._

" _Yes but what does that have to do-" Next thing I know he was behind me with me in a headlock and a gun pointed to my head._

"_Your coming with me" he said. And I winced. I knew nothing good was going to come from this._

_We walked out the back and he handcuffed my arms in front of me and put tape over my mouth and blindfolded me then threw me in the back of some weird van. All I could here is the muffled cries of some boy around my age getting molested apparently(1). Then I heard more kids get thrown in there. I recognized them immediately as Gaara and Naruto and immediately one thought ran through my mind._

_**Akatsuki.**_

* * *

_Before we knew it I was unblindfolded and brought into the Akatsuki headquarters. We were put into a holding room of some sort._

" _Are we going to make it out alive?" said Naruto._

"_Doubt it." Said Gaara in his indifferent tone._

" _Just shut up and help me think of a plan to get out of here." I whispered trying to keep my voice low._

_But after what seemed like hours we all lost hope and gave up until… some mysterious raven haired children opened the door to our cage(2) and whispered._

" _Come on you guys were busting you guys out of here." We were all spectacle but they were our only hope so we followed behind._

"_Hey what's you guys names" he said. He had pretty long hair and looked very feminine but I knew he was a boy. Just knew._

"_I'm Stella-chan, This is Naruto-nii, and Gaara-kun" I said innocently. He seemed like a nice kid._

" _Im Haku and this is My half brother Sasuke He pointed to the kid who was hiding behind his back. _

"_But he's a bit of a scaredy cat so he might not talk much."_

" _Naru-chan is very pretty." Sasuke said blushing. Naruto blushed too._

" _TThh-Thank you. You wanna be my nakama(3)."Naruto stuttered out. He had always been shy when we were younger and I guess he still was._

"_Sure" he smiled and took Naruto's hand and they walked together hand in hand. One comforted the other. Now Sasuke was so scared anymore._

"_Kawaii !" I said. This was so cute._

" _Sshhh. We gotta be quiet or else-"_

"_Where are you five going." Said some tall scary pale skin man. He was really creepy too. Sasuke and Haku immediately hid behind Gaara and Naruto as I stood in the front._

" _Time for you little runts to learn some manners and get back in your cages" he said with this creepy smile on his face._

_**B A M ! **_

_Gaara kicked him right in the balls._

" _Run" Haku yelled._

_And we all did taking off. Haku took the lead and said_

"_Follow me" and we all did seeing as though we all had no choice._

_We ran all the way to the end of the hall until we reached the room that Haku was leading us to._

" _this is me and Sasuke's aniki's room. Right now he's calling your folks to try and tell them where you guys are. Him and shark face are on our side. " Haku said out of breathe._

" _Oh you mean the guy that kidnapped me?" I said questionably. Why would he kidnap me if he was on our side._

" _yeah him don't worry he's only putting up a front. He really is harmless as long as you don't piss him off." He said with this innocent grin on his face. Really how cute is he!_

_Next a suspicious figure walked in the room._

" _Did you complete your mission" he said stepping out the dark and showing his face. He look around teenage age or young adult. He had long black hair and red yes and looked exactly like Sasuke-kun except older._

"_Yes Itachi-nii" then he started staring at me with this you-look-familiar look in his eyes._

_Then he froze up. And uttered a name I haven't heard for years._

" _Scarlett."_

_

* * *

_

1. That was Sasuke if you didn't catch on to the hint.

2. The are kids and they felt as if the were birds in a cage. It wasn't an actual cage.

3. Yes im overly obessed with One Piece too. My favorie anime.

Review, Review, Review, Review


	5. Oh No You Didnt!

Wow Inspiration For this story is coming from everywhere.

Each Chapter is getting Longer Than Then other Yayy!

**Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

The Plot is starting to pick up.

Surpringsly this chapter should be Rated T but because of the previous ones you know i gotta keep it rated M.

Thanks TNT666.

Now Onward to the story.

* * *

" _Did you complete your mission" he said stepping out the dark and showing his face. He look around teenage age or young adult. He had long black hair and red yes and looked exactly like Sasuke-kun except older._

"_Yes Itachi-nii" then he started staring at me with this you-look-familiar look in his eyes._

_Then he froze up. And uttered a name I haven't heard for years._

" _Scarlett."_

* * *

**Oh No You Didn't!**

_Flash Back Continued._

" _You're Scarlett's daughter" he said with disbelief._

"_How do you know who my mother is?" I said bluntly. No one was supposed to know that outside of Tsunade and Jiraiya. I found out by accident myself when Tsunade was mad at my father before he walked out on us._

_You see my family situation was weird. Me and Naruto's father was a roller. He had sex with Naruto's mother and my adopted mother( Tsunade) and my real biological mother Scarlett. All of them are sisters. So that's why Naruto and me are half siblings and cousins. All of them had children by him. But Tsunade's daughter as soon as she was born had died. Heartbroken she became depressed and left. So when I was three Scarlett who had committed a homicide had to put me up for adoption. So Tsunade adopted me as soon as she heard of the news and I haven't seen my mother since._

"_I was her best friend. She named me the godfather of her daughter but after she got put into jail I haven't seen you since. You're my goddaughter." He said almost teary eyed._

_He hugged me. I hugged him._

"_do you know where my mother is?" I said hopefully._

"_yeah she's out of jail now. She was falsely accused and now evidence proved she was innocent. She's been looking for you since." Omg I can't believe this. I might get a chance to meet my mom-_

" _Itachi have you seen those little runts!" said The Snake guy from the other side of the locked down._

"_Hide" he whispered to us and mumbled something to Haku and he nodded._

_Next thing we know we are out and back into that van and Kisame and Itachi were driving us away to some restaurant where we met up with Jiraiya and Tsunade. We waved goodbye and Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and we were off._

_Flashback Ends._

Sasuke POV.

"And ever since then I've been in contact with Itachi and he's been helping me track down my mother. And that's my connection with your brother."

"Sasuke?" she called my name. I just nodded dumbly. Wow this was all too much. It felt like that day I found out Haku was my half brother( people's fathers are such hoes these days Ughh!) It was just like an information overload.

" Does Naruto remember all of this?" I said trying to put the pieces together. I mean it seems like he doesn't know about Stella's mother and about Haku.

" He remembers parts of it. He remembers Orochimaru and he remembers kissing you but he didn't want to mention it because he thought you might think he was lying. He doesn't remember the conversation between me and Itachi or how we escaped. But he does remember getting kidnapped." She said rubbing her temples. We both were getting headaches.

" He really likes you, you know. You should give him a chance. Just try and get to know him a little bit and talk to him. He could be a very good boyfriend. And he knows you like him too. He isn't as stupid as he seems." She said standing up putting on her dress.

" Yeah I guess. You know you're pretty cool Stella. We might could be best friends." I said giving her a genuine smile.

" Yeah that would be nice." She hugged me and kissed me my on the cheek.

Finally I have a girl best friend that wasn't a fangirl.

* * *

The next few weeks went smooth.

Sakura's still out of school

Me and Stella been kicking it, you know getting drunk helping each other out with our fashion projects( Yes I take cosmetics, family and consumer science/ fashion, and photography too. Im gay what more can I say!) Who knew my godniece could be so cool. We've been hanging out a lot since Gaara has been pretty distance with her lately(1). She gave me tips on Naruto and I gave her tips on how to not be nervous on the runway. Together the two of us are unstoppable. But today was the day that everything was put to the test. We were putting on a fashion at our school for the student body and afterwards I was gonna ask Naruto out. We've been pretty close lately and I feel like the time is right. Stella says so too. So ima give it a chance.

"Three minutes to Showtime" yelled Tenten who was the MC for the show. Ino was backstage getting all the models their clothes and helping out with accessories. Since I didn't have to model until the last scene I made myself useful and I was working on makeup and hair and was currently working on Stella's (don't judge me). Hinata was outside on the front row making double checking her camera and making sure she had enough memory. Kiba was working on stage lights and Neji was getting his clothes on. Gaara was helping out with photography and was with Hinata and Naruto was searching for his shoes. Sai was also like me doing hair and Haku was also modeling( he doesn't take the class but he's just such a natural he filled in for Sakura). That Shikamaru was helping with audio tech stuff and Chouji and Lee were giving all the models on last pep talk before Showtime.

"Two minutes Till Curtain" she said.

Immediately panic was written all over my best friends face. She was a nervous wreck. So I decided to hell with Uchiha pride and gave her hug and a mini pep talk.

"Stella Baby you absolutely gorgeous. Not a gorgeous as me but you get the point." She giggled at that. And actually she did. I did her hair Like how she had it on the first day here. Her makeup was wild and exotic. I gave her this whole animal look with black eyeliner forming a cat line. She had on false lashes and she put in purple contacts in her eyes that gave her a beautiful pop if I do so say myself and we went bare with regular lipgloss on her lips. Kawaii! So I got into what me and her call my gay pose.( My hand on my hip with my head tilted to the side and one foot slightly out and the other hand pointed out. Like them Ghetto girls on the movies people.) and said with attitude.

" Now just show them how fierce you are cause girl baby you is -snap- all of that!" she gave me hug and a squeaky thank you. I mean what are best friends for?

"Were on in ..

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Lights, Cameras, Action.**

" Welcome to our Konoha Fall Fashion Showcase. Most of these were designed by the students themselves so let's get started."

_Cue Music and lights. Song was Beautiful By Akon._

" First Model is Uchiha Haku wearing a Aoi Paradise by Yamanaka Ino gold blazer with True Religion Jeans and a classic Dress shirt."

He gave a sexy smile to the struck a nice guy pose(2) turned and started walking back. All the girls had hearts for eyes as he turned away. Nice Job.

"Next up we Hyuuga Neji also wearing Ms. Yamanaka clothing line. He Has On an Aoi Paradise graphic tee and PacSun Skinnies with Ralph Lauren Taven Polo Boots."

He walked up gave a mischievous smirk and knelt down and put his fingers in a check mark over his chin and smiled and walked back. All the girls fainted at this one. But what bothered me the most is once he got backstage he bumped Stella and smirked at her and then did the most inhumane thing I've ever seen done to my best friend.

He kissed Gaara.

In front Of Stella.

**OH NO HE DIDN'T!**

To say she was pissed was an understatement.

But of course being the good best friend I am i immediately did damage control and whispered something to Stella before she could beat the living shit out of him and she nodded and smiled. That did the trick.

"Next Up we have of course our MVP of the term Miss Stella Wang. She's wearing a Scarlett Love by Kyuubi&Sharingan(3) Black Fountain Mini Dress with Forever 21 Brown Cheetah leggings and Doctor Martens, with a Aoi Paradise Red cardigan. Show Her Some Love everybody."

And Stella did my advice to the fullest. She took her anger out on that runway and was as fierce as possible. She strutted down to the end squinted her eyes to give her an animalistic face half turned dipped walked back half way heel turned walked back up pose with my signature gay pose and skipped and strutted back turned at the half way and walked to the end blew a kiss and skipped off stage. The crowd cheered louder than when we won our homecoming football game last year. I had never seen her so confident in my life. She looked like a pro(well she technically was a pro but you get the point). Once back stage she smirked and said thank you to Neji and we walked arm in arm to the back dressing room.

" Omg you were amazing, and that thank you to Neji was the icing on the cake" I said squealing like a girl. I was so proud of my godniece.

"Yeah it was did you see his face. Classic" she said giggling. She smiled but I knew it was fake. I knew deep down she was hurt. She knew Gaara had been cheating on her for awhile now but she was just in denial. It had been rumors going around that he was going to leave her because she wasn't putting out but now her suspicions were confirmed.

" Stella baby don't trip over him. You can do way better than him. He obviously was blind if he couldn't see the beautiful girl infront of him this wholetime. Apparently he was only in it for sex not for you. So how about tomorrow we go out on a shopping spree just you and me Ne?" I said trying to cheer her up.

She sniffled and gave me a real genuine smile. " Thanks My Neko -chan what would I do without you. " she gave me a huge bear hug.

" Yeah im the best!" I said hugging her back.

"Umm sorry to interrupt your little sister session but umm the last scene is gonna start in-" she looked down at her watch." About 5 minutes so you two have to get ready!" Tenten said before running out the door. We nodded and in a flash we both were dressed and ready. The last scene was partners. Each partner group had to portray some part of fashion history. We decided that our group (me, Stella, and Haku) would do the whole rock n roll (50's I think) look thing you know. So we got all our props (my hair comb and spray paint can, Stella's cigarette, and Haku's skateboard.) ready and we finished each other's hair. Stella gave me the whole Elvis Presley comb over hair style while I gave her the whole Scarlett Johansson look with a huge red bow in her hair. Haku just wore his hair down into a pony tail with a piece of it swept to the side (Omg my brother is fucking hot). Stella's make up was simple. Her face was bare except her ruby red lipstick. Together we looked hot. The set was an urban city background with graffiti and an old 50's style record store.

_**Cue Music. Song was Starstruckk by 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry.**_

"And last but not least we have our biker rock crew. On the right is Uchiha Haku wearing a Black Leather jacket with a Scarlett love white v-neck and all American chucks carrying his skateboard in hand. In the middle we have our one and only bad girl Stella Wang wearing a Topshop leather vest with a Plume sleeveless white button up with a Scarlett Love highwaisted khaki shirt and Pour La Victoria shoes(4). And lastly we have our school heartthrob the man we've all been waiting for...Uchiha Sasuke. He is wearing a Scarlett love Red, Yellow, and Blue checkerboard cardigan with a Scarlett Love white v-neck, H&M Stone Washed Skinnies and Black Doctor Martens."

So we walked arm in arm down the runway were we let Stella go and she walked up smoked the cigarette and blew the smoke to the audiences. Then she walked back to the midpoint gave us high fives and Haku skateboarded up the front did an Ollie and 180 turn and he posed then a walked up snapping like Michael Jackson did in the I'm Bad video( rest in peace Michael) and did his signature turn and walked back with Haku to the midpoint and stopped beside Stella. Then Haku kisses Stella in the middle of the show( take that Gaara!) We all turned and winked at the crowd and we all walked to the back sidestepped and walked of stage. We were so in sync it was flawless. Really half of the student body passed out.

" This concludes our Fall Showcase. Please Vote on our website for your favorite designs, models, line, group, etc. Thank you this has been a pleasure to host. This was you host Tenten and remember , when the leaves fall Konoha fashion rises. Thank you and goodbye."

* * *

Meanwhile backstage..

" Omg Stella can I get your autograph"

" Sasuke-kun is so Kawaii"

" Haku-kun and Stella-chan look amazing together"

" Are you guys dating now?"

" Are you and Gaara-kun officially over"

These are just a few of the questions we were bombarded with before we finally got to safety in Stella's dressing room.

" That was amazing Neko-nii all your advice paid off" Stella said ecstatic.

" Yeah but that kiss Haku-nii, that was genius!" I said patting Haku on the back.

" No big deal anything to please the audience" he said before grabbing Stella's hand and kissing it.

" And of course anything for the lovely lady" By now Stella cheeks were as red as her lipstick. Who knew Haku was such a ladies' man.

**Knock Knock Knock**.

" Open up its Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata , Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sai." said a certain obnoxious blond. Now my heart was pounding through my chest. It was the perfect moment to ask him out. So I did.

" I will only open the door if you answer this one question dobe" I said.

" Sure what is it Sasuke-teme" he responded.

" Will you go out with me tonight to the movies, on a date" I said nervously. Then everything got quiet. No one dared to make a sound. I took his silence as a no and opened the door to see his face red as a tomato.

Then he did something totally unexpected.

He kissed me.

" Of course you idiot it was about time you ask stupid." He said with the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen on the face of this earth.

So I pulled him close and whispered to him

" It was fate my nakama" and he smiled knowingly.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

"Omg im freaking out I have no idea what to wear Stella and Kiba please help me!" I screamed out of my mind. My first date with Sasuke-teme was tonight and I had no clue what to wear.

" Have no fear Super Stella Is Here!" she said in her superhero pose. Kiba busted out laughing well barking in a way.

She smacked him and said " Shut up Dog Breath" and he started whimpering like a puppy.

" You guys this is **serious**!" I said. I really wanted to impress the bastard. Idk why but I just felt as though I needed to look my best

But little did I know the teme was going through the same thing with Itachi , Deidara, and Kisame at his place. Anyway back to Stella.

" Alright since it's your first date you don't wanna be too dressy or too casual soooo..." she looked through my closet and stopped when she saw something she liked and said

" Aha here we go perfect!" she pulled out a pair of Seattle stonewash skinnies and a Long sleeve multicolor shirt a black pea coat( it was kind of chilly) and my orange vans (Yayy! My fave color.)

I quickly got dressed while Stella answered the door. Unfortunately before I got downstairs Tsunade got to Sasuke before I did. So now she was grilling him on what to do and what time to have me home. But before she released us she said

" To hell with it all as long as he's back by next week I don't give a damn" and with that we were off.

Now Sasuke looked hot. He had his hair down opposed to his usual Chicken Ass hairstyle. He had on a red plaid flannel with black skinnies and Gray and Brown Polo Boots. He had a black leather jacket with geek glasses with his beautiful new AX watch. We were riding in his Cherry red Lamborghini with the Spiderman seats.

"Hey Sasuke-teme what's your favorite bands." I said trying to make conversation.

"Definitely Boys like Girls and Panic! At the Disco." He responded keeping his eyes on the road till we reached a red light. Then he looked at me waiting on to answer

"Ano Mines are Green Day, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Taking Back Sunday. Pretty Neat Ne?" I said putting on a cute smile. He laughed and smiled at me. I would pay all the money in the world to make this moment last forever!

I was Shocked when Sasuke pulled up at this Indies rock café downtown. Like I always saw him as the emo type but this was so my style. Stella must have set this up. And speaking of the devil she was sitting right at a table up front talking some cute blondie behind the counter and beside her was Haku and Omg Itachi!

"Hey Sasuke right over here" she said with a knowing smirk. Ughh, she did so plan this. We got settled and the blondie asked us what we coffee would we like. I order what I usually get, a mocha cappuccino, and went on listening to Sasuke explain the set up.

"You see that blonde over there, Deidara, is Itachi-nii's boyfriend. His godbrother Sasori owns the place. So Deidara helps out from time to time. And I and Itachi usually go out here for a quick meal when we don't have anything to eat at home or when Itachi just wants to see his boyfriend. This is the place where Stella and Itachi usually meet up to talk and stuff. So it was the perfect place for our first date."

I gave him a wide smile. I felt special for some reason. Sasuke was introducing me to the important people in his life. It was so sweet.

"Hey Sasuke are you going to sing for us tonight?" Itachi said. Sasuke blushed.

"I didn't know you could sing teme." I said smiling. This night was so full of surprises.

"Yeah Neko-chan can blow almost as well as you my little Kitsune." Stella said.

"You can sing Dobe?" this time I blushed.

"You too should sing together. Since Neko-chan, Kitsune-nii and Weasel-sama (5) can play guitar and I can rock out on the drums we should perform together. And I know the perfect song too." She suggested.

A collective yeah came from everybody. I already knew this was going to be the best date ever.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a lil performance for you guys' tonight." said Deidara livening up the crowd. Curiously the café was packed to the fullest tonight. They cheered.

"We welcome our own band, Scarlett's Secret!"

Sasuke stepped up to the mike.

"We are going to play one of my favorite songs, Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls. This one goes out to my lil dobe who makes it all worthwhile." He turned back to me and I blushed. Omg the butterflies he gives me. Around him I can't help but be such a girl. I just stared at the mike in front of me and gulped. This was it.

Sasuke started playing the guitar and we all followed. Then on cue he started singing the song perfectly. His voice was so angelic it almost made me melt.

**Sasuke:** It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

_Omg my part it's my part. Please don't let my voice crack._

**Naruto and Sasuke: **And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

**Sasuke: **And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

**Naruto and Sasuke: **I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

**Sasuke Echo's in the background :**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
**Naruto:** And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around

**Sasuke Echo's in the background: **(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
**Naruto:** I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

**Sasuke Echo's in the background :**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
**Naruto:** And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around

_Music starts to fade until it's just us singing._  
**Sasuke Echo's in the background: **(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
**Naruto:** I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
it's not complicated  
I was so jaded

"Thank you everyone." My teme said.

The crowd went ballistic cheering for us. We went backstage and got something to drink on the house.

"That was awesome you guys. You guys are the perfect duet." Stella screeched in my ear.

Sasuke Hned and I just shrugged. We were great. This was probably the best day of my life.

"So you wanna go out again next Friday?" Sasuke asked me.

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course" I take what I said earlier back. Now this was the best day of my life!

* * *

1. He was distant because he was feeling guilty about cheating on her Duhh!

2. Not the nice guy pose that Naruto and Rock Lee give and Guy does to. So Yeah don't get that one confused.

3. Sasuke Calls Stella Kyuubi sometimes and Stella used Sharingan because of its relation to Sasuke. Its Like D&G ( Dolce & Gabbana) its a collaboration between the two of them.

4. I Got this outfit out of the Teen Vogue February 2010 issue for you fashion mag readers.

5. Itachi means weasel i think. so yeah thats his pet name.

**I Do Not Own The Lyrics To The Song Hero/Heroine By Boys Like Lyrics.**

Well this is one hell of a chapter.

I wonder whats going to happen next. Will Gaara Make Realize The Mistake He Made?

How Is Kiba Dealing With Getting Cheated on by Neji?

Will Sakura Ever Recover? Review And Find out. The More Reviews The Faster The Update.

Ja Ne For Now.

P.S.- Another Character Will Be Making A Special Appearance Soon.

* Notice*

Now That Sasuke and Naruto are dating im going to start to focus on the other couples so you won't have any alone time with them for a while. But don't worry next time they make their appearance i promise you some good ole SMUT!

Bye! and don't forget to review


	6. Too Late Too Apologize !

**Previous Disclaimers And Warnings Apply.**

This Chapter is Strictly On Stella's Relationships.

**I Don't Own The Lyrics To Any Of The Songs!**

**

* * *

**

**It's too late to Apologize.**

Stella's POV.

"You ready to go Neko-nii!" I said to Sasuke waiting in his deluxe condo. Him, Haku and his brother live in the city part of Konoha while we me and Naruto live on the more rural side. So I know we probably will have to catch the train which is similar to the metro train in Washington DC. So once he gave me a map and I studied it for a week I knew every bus route and metro stop out there. Which is good since I don't have a car or anything (I like to stay eco-Friendly plus I love public transportation) so yeah. Right now Deidara, Sasuke and I are on our way the mall for a day out. It's to help with my whole Gaara situation. Idk why but ever since he cheated on me I've been feeling kind of depressed. And it was like I knew it was going to happen but Ughh!

_**I make them Good Girls Go Bad, I Make them Good Girls Bad, You were Hanging In The Corner With Your Five-**_

Ohh Great I Got A Text From Kiba.

**Wolf Face-nii: Me and Neji Are So Fucking Over Ughh! Whatchu Doing Babe,, ****.**

**StellaMane: Going Shopping At Konohamaru Mall! Wiff Sasuke And Deidara Of Course. Fuck Gaara And Neji! TTYL We Are About To Leave.**

**Wolf Face-nii: Alright. But You Might See Me There Wiff My Bestfrwends Shino And Ino. Bye.**

" You Ready Kyuubi Baby." Said Sasuke.

" Yeah I'm Ready Where is Deidara?" I asked curiously and unknowingly looking around.

" Oh He Said He Will Meet us at the mall. So yeah let's go" he said taking my arm in a loop.

And with that we are off!.

* * *

Once we got off the Moegi Bus we hopped on the Byakuga line and got off at the underground stop called Ichigo city. We Walked To Sanji Street and D. GrayMan Avenue and That's when I saw it. Konohamaru mall.

" It's so beautiful" I said in awe well any mall is beautiful to me.

" Come on lets go inside" he said leading the way.

We walked around just window shopping until we met up with Deidara then we got down to business. We went in store after store. We had to exit and put everything in Deidara's escalade (Thank god he drove) and go back and do more shopping. Then we went inside this cute little salon and got pedimani sets and went to this makeup stand where I got my makeup done for free. By the time we finished we were all absolutely STARVING!

" Hey you guys lets go to the food court!" Deidara said. And boy was he hungry.

I ordered a small chicken Caesar salad (I must keep my figure people and I don't eat red meat) while Deidara ordered 2 double cheeseburgers with a large fries, 4piece chicken nuggets , a ranch snack wrap and a mcflurry. Sasuke surprisingly had a big Mac . Then I heard a strangely familiar voice in the distance.

"Kyuubi-chan!" said the voice.

"Fangs!" I said giving Kiba a big hug suffocating him with my boobs.

"Hey Shino and Piggy-chan!" I said waving to Ino and Shino walking up in the distance.

"Hn" said Shino and Ino gave me a hug.

" How are you dealing Stella-chan" Ino and immediately knew what she was referring to.

"I'm feeling better" I said.

"That's great!" she exclaimed but soon everyone's smiles turn to angry faces with what we turned to see.

Gaara and Neji were walking hand in hand into the food court.

" Tch who cares about those bastards anyway. Look at us we look way better." Said kiba trying to cover up for the pain that he was feeling.

" Umm you guys I think we should go before they see-" too late.

Neji began walking towards us dragging Gaara with him.

"Oh hey Stella and Kiba." He spat our names out like they were poison. He gave us this I-win-you-lose smirk on his face.

" You're not welcome here Neji" said Ino because I was having a hard time finding words with the anger inside of me boiling up. I was getting dangerously close to the edge.

Neji pushed Ino to the side and got all up in my face.

" What's wrong Stella can't stand seeing your man with somebody else who can please him like you couldn't. Are you really a virgin or are you just that bad in bed." That had done it.

I blanked out and Upper Cutted Neji before anyone could stop me.

" No good nothing bitch. Why can't you accept that he doesn't want you anymore" Neji said with that fucking mocking smirk on his face.

" He's mine bitch and-"

"S H U T U P!" Gaara yelled.

" Stella we need to talk." He said before dragging me away until we were outside the mall away from the public.

Finally I let it all out. The tears the words and emotions just started flowing like a river.

" Talk about what-sniff- Gaara about what. About how you-sniff- cheated on me. About how you just left -sniff- me for that slutty excuse of a man stealing hoe. Or how about-sniff- how you texted me it's over huh! Wtf Gaara explain to me what there is to talk about! I Fucking _Loved_ You Gaara I _Did._ You know what a part of me probably always will. But I will NEVER take you back Gaara I don't care if you beg and plead for the rest of eternity" and with that I broke down crying into his embrace. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Im sorry Stella. Im so sorry I didn't mean for it to end up like this" he said trying to smooth out the situation

"It's too late to apologize to me Gaara. I don't wanna here it!" I said turning to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"Please Stella give me one more chance." He said pleading. He got on one knee and began to beg.

"No Gaara no! This is goodbye for real." I snatched away from him and walked away for good this time.

I will not fall for this bullshit.

* * *

The Next Few Days were full of tears. I stayed over Sasuke house because Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke had to work on the project together. Every day Gaara called asking too take me back and each day I cuss him out in a different language. When we were in school I pointedly avoided him so I would have to deal with him.

The only keeping me stable through it all was Haku. Whenever Gaara called and I didn't feel like picking up he would and would tell him too fuck off just for me. But today I decided im done with the tears im not going to sulk around anymore. Today I will not let this shit control me.

"Hey Haku you mind coming with me to Lulu Bella's Salon and spa " I asked.

"The pleasure is all mine Madame" he said escorting me out the door. I swear this man can make me blush like no tomorrow.

"Welcome to Lulu Bella's Salon How May I-

Omg Its Stella Wang!"

"Tell Lulu That I am here and that it's an emergency" I said with attitude. Everyone who's anybody knows that me and Lulu Bella go way back. She was my first stylist when I started modeling and together we both became extremely famous. Speaking of the devil here she comes now.

"Stella baby how are you. What's the emergency? What is so important that you had to pull me out myself? And who is-"she pointed to Haku. "That gorgeous young lady right beside you!"

"One she is a he. Two I need a full makeover. When I leave here I want to look absolutely gorgeous so Gaara will realize what he is missing. You know he cheated on me and left me girl! I want him to regret the day he left me for another man you understand baby." I told her.

"Whatever you say but can I work on your little man too. I have just the thing in mind." She said with a devious smirk on her face.

We both nodded and with that we were off to a day of relaxations and calmness.

* * *

After we both were pampered and babied for the day we both came out looking marvelous. I had cut my hair Tao Okamoto style except it touched the bottom of my neck and the front was halfway over my eyes. Only reason why I hadn't cut it before was because Gaara liked it long and now that we are through mine as well cut it. It was died jet black and the bang was rainbow. It was blonde at the top, orange in the middle, and blood red at the tip. I put in new gray cat eyes contacts.

Haku cut his hair Taylor Lautner style. And he got a tan a little lighter than Naruto's. He also put in new hazel contacts. Omg he looked so dreamy. It was only one thing left to do now.

**StellaMane: Gaara Baby Meet Me Down At The Espada Café I Got A Surprise For You! : )**

**Panda-chan: Aitee,, Baby I Looking Forward To Seeing Your Sexy Ass.**

" What are you planning on doing Stella?" Haku said. I whispered it to him and smiled. Tonight was gonna be one hell of a night!.

* * *

"So you guys know the plan right?" I said to the group at the café. It consisted of Deidara, Sasori, Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and of course my guilty pleasure Haku ( Maybe future boyfriend? Lol).

"The mics are ready and everything all we need is for him to come in." said Deidara. And just speaking of him here he comes.

He walked straight in and came straight towards me to give me a kiss but stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at me wide eyed.

" What happened to your hair" he said in shock. Everyone else snickered and laughed. I smirked.

" I cut it." I said bluntly.

" But I like it long." He said still In shock.

" Well I didn't so oh well" is aid and smiled. By then everyone was in full out dying laughing.

"Its time" said Deidara. I immediately I went back staged after giving Haku's had a slight squeeze.

Its Showtime Baby!

* * *

"Hey everybody I got a lil song for you tonight. Its by my girl Jessie James. Its Called I look so good and its dedicated to a special redhead here.

I took my seat in the chair on the stage and started strumming my guitar.

**Stella:** mhh yeahh  
_This is it I guess. _

**  
Stella: **boy I would have thought that,  
when you left me I'd be broken,  
with my confidence gone,  
so gone.  
hey boy I would have thought that  
when you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly as if something was wrong

standin' in front of the mirror  
my skins never been clearer  
my smiles never been brighter

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hair due  
Lookin' fresh and brand new  
since you said that we were through  
done with your lies  
baby now my tears dry  
you can see my gray(1) eyes  
ever since you said goodbye

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good  
I look so good without you

hey I never would have thought that  
when you left me  
I'd feel sexy and so good in my skin again  
and I never would have known that  
I'd be dreaming so much better  
without you in my head

standin' in front of the mirror  
my clothes never fit better  
my laughs never been louder

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hair due  
Lookin' fresh and brand new  
since you said that we were through  
done with your lies  
baby now my tears dry  
you can see my gray eyes  
ever since you said goodbye

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good I look so good without you

now baby my body's lookin' better than before  
ain't biting my nails since you walked out of that door  
I realize now I deserve so much more  
than what you give  
than what you give  
than what you give ohhhh

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hair due  
Lookin' fresh and brand new  
since you said that we were through  
done with your lies  
baby now my tears dry  
you can see my gray eyes  
ever since you said goodbye

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good I look so good without you

" Thank you everybody." I said before getting up taking a bow and walking off stage.

Everyone cheered and I looked from backstage at Gaara face. He looked guilty. For the first time since the break up I felt alive.

"You were great up there you know" said a certain voice. I jumped a lil shocked. I turned around and met that person's face.

" Thank you Haku" I said blushing a lil when he cupped my chin.

" Really I even though it's a lil too late to say-" he leaned closer and whispered into my ear.

" Gaara is an idiot to let something as beautiful as you go" and then he kissed me on the cheek and for the hundredth time my face went completely red and I smiled. He was definitely a good candidate for my future boyfriend.

" Come out off stage I want you to watch something." He said and I followed.

* * *

" Ladies and gents we have another performance by our band from last week Scarlett's Secret. Well there is a drummer change but anyway let's move on." Said Sasori. On stage was Naruto on the drums, Sasuke on guitar, Itachi on Guitar and Haku on guitar and Mic.

I was shocked when Haku walked up to the Mic.

" Hey everybody hey well im the newest member of the band. My name is Haku but just call me Ghost. We dedicate this song to our other band member in the audience, Stella, who just performed. Well this song is called Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday so yeah enjoy" he said before walking back.

He took a deep breath and started singing.

**Haku:** You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not

**Haku:** And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

**Sasuke Echo's:** (How close is close enough?)

**Haku:** We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

**Haku:** I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** While I trip over everything you say  
**Haku:** I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** In the worst way

**Haku: **My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In talks, it says, 'You, oh, you are so cool.'  
Scissor-shaped across the bed  
You are red, violent red  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
**Haku & Sasuke:** You hollow out my hungry eyes

**Haku:** And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

**Sasuke:** (How close is close enough?)

**Haku:** We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

**Haku:** I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke: **Well I trip over everything you say  
**Haku :** Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** In the worst way

**Haku:** I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** Well I trip over everything you say  
**Haku:** I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** In the worst way

**Haku Echo's:** (worst way)

**Haku:** I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
**Haku & Sasuke: **I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
**Haku:** No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
**Haku & Sasuke:** You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

**Haku:** I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** Well I trip over everything you say  
**Haku:** Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
**Sasuke:** In the worst way

**Haku:**(worst way)

**Sasuke:** I'm gonna make damn sure  
**Haku: **I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly

**Sasuke Echo's:** (damn sure)

**Sasuke: **In the worst way

**Haku Echo's :**(worst way)

" Thank You And I Love You Stella" he said before walking off stage.

Those were the last words I heard before my head went blank and I fainted.

* * *

" Stella are you okay" said a familiar voice. I opened up my eyes and looked around. I was no longer at the café I was a Sasuke's house now and was surrounded by Itachi, Deidara, Kiba, Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, and Tsunade.

" Yeah im fine now" I said rubbing my head.

" How did I get here?" I asked a lil confused.

" You fainted" Itachi said bluntly as usual.

I remember now. I was at the café and the band had just finished performing and ...... Haku. He had said that he....

Loved Me. I quickly blushed at the thought. Wowzers man I can't believe it either.

" Umm can I talk to Haku _alone_ for a second." I said with emphasis. I had some confusion to sort out.

Everyone rushed out while Haku took a seat next to me. He didn't say anything so I just began my rant.

"Well you umm see this is how it is. I can't really say I love you yet because we are just now starting to talk and a part of me still likes Gaara. Yes I do like you and maybe we could be something in the future but not now its just too early and like I said I still have feelings for Gaara and I just moving too fast I want to be able to dedicate all of me to you and well I don't want to get hurt again and ....." I tried to catch my breath.

Haku just stared for a minute before he did something unexpected. He laughed. He full throttled laughed. He laughed like a mad man laughed. **WTF!**

He then calmed down and started breathe normally again.

" Stella baby its ok. I understand I wasn't expecting you to return my feelings I just wanted you to know how I felt. I may get frustrated as hell but Stella you are way worth the wait. We'll take it slow for now ok." He looked me straight in my eyes. I blushed. I had felt stupid. Here I was freaking out over nothing really I feel like such a dumbass. So I made up for my rambling and initiated a full out make out session.

We heard a wolf whistle and immediately stopped and blushed. We already knew who that was.

" Well looks like Gaara won't be getting this one back" said Kiba snickering.

"Shut up Dog Breath" I retorted.

Then they all walked in the room and we started laughing and joking.

I really love my nakama.

* * *

1. The original song says brown eyes but since her eyes are gray now i changed it. Just letting you know.

This Probably Is My Fave Chapter Seeing As Though Its Based Off Of One Of My Previous Relationships Except For The Hair Cut And Songs But Everything Else Is Real.


End file.
